Littlest Pet Shop Gran Turismo: Championship Race at la Sarthe
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: After the controversial in Motegi has decide to restart. Fisher Biskit is Betrayal Josh Sharp is crashed on turn 4 cheating is not part of the losing was struggle before the final round in Circuit de la Sarthe for the championship..Fisher Biskit versus Jeff Conway in a championship race in GT World Championship.
1. Chapter 1: Championship Race

Championship Race at la Sarthe

By: Jepoy Guinanao

**Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. **

**I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.**

**Littlest Pet Shop is a property of Hasbro & DHX Media. Gran Turismo is a property of Kazunori Yamauchi of Polyphony Digital, Sony.**

After the controversial in Motegi has decide to restart. Fisher Biskit is Betrayal Josh Sharp is crashed on turn 4 cheating is not part of the losing

was struggle before the final round in Circuit de la Sarthe for the championship..

Race time: 10:00

Circuit de la Sarthe

at the pits

"I'm Sorry Jeff, i wasn't you're fault"

"Why?"

"About Blythe, if was apologize of this friend"

"Don't worry Josh Sharp i won't bothered that you brother you're not lucky"

"Okay...take you aunt. Good Luck on the race"

"What are you doing here?."

"Lucas Ordonez?"

"great is that blythe baxter?"

"yes she my teammate and my aunt."

"Blythe Style Racing"

"Of Course and is that so many pets you know..."

"Littlest Pets. Adopted by Blythe Baxter"

"Conway...just be careful promise me ..i'll see you at the track. and don't forget your pets isn't for sale.. Good luck"

"Don't overtake too fast. and focus on the track"

At the Race track of the starting grid

"Good luck Jeff...We're counting on you.."

"Conway...But this is the end for you"

"Fisher...You never win..Largest Ever Pet Shop..is Lame."

"Have it Your Way...now your winning the trophy"

Heartbeats sound

"be safe Jeff...Be Safe..." Jenny promised

"You will win the trophy...i promise"

"Drivers Starts your Engines!" Bev Gilturtle to give the command

Engines starts and revving

"The Racers are Ready...to Green"

Green Light and engine revs

"boogity boogity boogity...lets go racing boys!"

LAP 1 of 10

"Conway Gonna clean start!"

"So your gotta get rev for good...but business only"

"Conway...focus on slipstream...beat Fisher Biskit"

"On it!"

Engine revs and OP S2000's vs S2000 LM through Dunlop Chicane

"You're Bad Champion...HOW RUDE!"

"What the What?..A Opera Performance S2000 driven by Fisher Biskit?"

Race through Dunlop Bridge at the next section

"oh no...we're gonna make run for it" Sunil contacted

"Conway!... you're mine tough guy"

two S2000's race through section 3 of Tertre Rouge

"You think You Can this is racing...it's Blythe Style Business"

S2000 LM Engines Revs

"Fisher... i'm sorry but i can do the same.. i quit Biskit Racing"

"What?...Josh"

"Sorry Fisher...you think that's it?"

"Conway beat fisher biskit for the win"

"on it Sunil.."

two S2000's Conway overtakes Biskit through L'Arche Chicane.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"SHUT UP!...Brittany Biskit.." Fisher shouted "I'll be seriously for you"

Engines revs and Two S2000's race through Mulsanne exit

LAP 5 of 10

Back at the pitstop of Blythe Style Racing

"Blythe it's Josh Sharp...Don't worry i'll contact"

"Josh, You're gonna need this."

Back at the race

"The Yellow Flag was caution of crashing the number 16 car is out of the race in 7th position"

"Conway?" Josh contacted

"Who's Contact me...Josh Sharp?...Where have you Been?!" Jeff contacted

"It's a Long Story..Bro" Josh contacted

"I almost crashed in Motegi.." Jeff contacted

"He's Recovered him..Conway, Let's the show on the road" Blythe listened

"Conway...Finish the Job...Beat Fisher Biskit at all costs" Vinnie saids

"on it"

Two S2000's race through Mulsanne exit

"Penny.. just a few more laps we're gonna fight Biskit for final lap real soon"

"on it conway...just a hotlap" Penny Ling agreed

"you will win my trophy Conway... You're Raceday is over"

LAP 7 of 10

at the pit stop

"box in the lap. We're Ready tyre change" Pepper Clark reminded

"Tyre Change Ready" Jade commands

"Don't Give Up Now, Conway We Can Give Up now Dude" Josh saids

"Not for long Josh, But Biskit never wins.."

"Focus Conway. Be Careful kid." Josh reminded

"Conway..."

"That's not Right...Boo Biskit!"

Engines started

"It Ends now Biskit, Blythe Is My Auntie and my friend"

Engines Revs

"All Clear!...Go! Go! Go!" Sunil commands

Engines starts

"Biskit..Conway taking the lead"

"But this is over conway!?"

Engines Revs

"Conway!..Conway!..Conway!" Spectators Chants

"Race time Jeff, Beat Biskit.." josh declared

LAP 8 of 10

Pacecar in the pits

"Conway to the Ford Chicane in 1st place, Biskit in 2nd place!"

"The Green Flag is Restarted!"

"Conway behind the opera performance S2000 in 2nd place." Blythe Contacted

"Biskit Chasing us" Blythe Contacted

"On it. it's my Business for Blythe"

Engines Revs

"Blythe. the biskit car behind us a little condition with." Jeff Listening

"Got it Conway." Blythe Contacted

"That just a little bit right now, this is a little Turbo." Jeff Contacted

"We Got Company. Conway. You hear?" Elwood Listening

"on it Elwood" Jeff Contacted

LAP 9 of 10

In 3rd Position The Lister Storm through Porsche Curves, 2nd position Fisher Biskit and the lead lap is Jeff Conway.

2 laps to go

"Conway's Gonna win for the Final round"

"Go for it..Conway" Nutmeg Dash Shouted

"Roxie?...How does Conway really wins." Jade Catkin repiled

"I know this guy.. Conway gonna wins" Roxie agreed

"Conway is in Ford chicane. side by side between biskit and conway!" DJ John commentates

"Jake?...that car looks great. what if they win?" Youngmee saids

"Youngmee...my Son's was driving a V-TEC..And the pet shop will re-opened soon" jake saids

"Sounds Lovely" Zoe Trent saids

"Go Conway!" Cindeanna yelled

LAP 10 of 10

you're have one lap to go. a Showdown Between S2000 LM vs Opera Performance S2000

still in second place..Fisher the lead lap is Jeff Conway in the Porsche Curves.

"Jeff! The car behind us! It's Fisher Biskit, you Stay in the lead!." Sunil saids

Biskit slipstream and behind the rear of S2000 LM

"You're a Traitor Jeff!" Fisher Saids

"Had Enough of you...it's my business"

Engine revs and through Maison Blanche at full throttle

"Jeff, Finish the job..Beat Fisher Biskit!" Josh contacted

"Affirmative.." Jeff saids

"All you have do is to beat Fisher Biskit to win the championship" Sunil contacted

the final sector the Ford Chicane.

"Biskit Gonna Crashed!" DJ John Commentates

"Oh No!" Biskit twins Shouted

"This One's For You Fisher!" Jeff saids

Engine revs and Fisher Biskit is crashed.

"Daddy!" Biskit twins Screamed!

"Biskit is Crashed!" Darrell Waltrip Commentates

"Jeff Conway Wins the GT World Championship!" DJ John Commentates

Fireworks sounds explosions and cheering

BGM: Lento e Largo from Symphony No. 3, Op.36 (Prelude) by Henryk Górecki

"We did it My Son!...we just won the GT World Championship!" Jake replied

"We won daddy..(Crying and Screaming)...i'm the Champion!" Jeff saids

"Thank you cousin...you made it.." Blythe Crying and Sniffles

"it's over...It's finally over." jeff saids

"Aw..my head...nooooo my Car...Conway...How Could you!" Fisher painful and crying

in the victory lane

Song : Walk Away Renee by Rick Price

And when I see the sign

It points one way

The life we used to lead

Everyday

Just walk away Renee

You won't see me follow you back home

The empty sidewalks on my block

They're not the same

You're not to blame

From deep inside the tears

I'm forced to cry

From deep inside the pain

I chose to hide

Just walk away Renee

You won't see me follow you back home

Now as the rain beats down

Upon my weary eyes

For me I cry

Outside the podium

"Josh...I'm sorry i have to apologize the raceday but is next year" jeff asked

"yeah..wanna join the team of Biskit Racing" Josh replied

"nah...you will join the team..welcome to Blythe Style Racing" Jeff declared

"thank you jeff. i owe you one" josh Smiled

"In 3rd Runner Up!...Lister Racing!..in 2nd Runner up!.. nismo GT-R Racing!..and a Gran Turismo World Champions!..Blythe Style Racing's Jeff Conway!...Congratulations Drivers and teams

we are very happy victory and we see you again next year for Gran Turismo World Championship..thank you and see you again"

(Crowd Cheering)

Fireworks and pyro sounds explosions

"This is for you all of my Fans"

"Great championship race, you guys" Sunil saids

"For now...we Won" Jeff hugged blythe

"oh Conway." Blythe sighed and smile

"Conway..For the Last time i wrecked my car!" Fisher shouted

"Fisher Biskit...Sorry your losers can't drive a racecar...Largest ever pet shop is closed and Biskit Family Business is over.." Jeff getting mad to Fisher

"Conway!...Conway!" Fisher angered and grab him to ambulance van

"Oh dear.." Anna Twombly saids

"So Jeff...Where i celebrate a cake" Youngmee asked

"A cake?" Jeff Saids "For What?"

"a cake for best victory racer...EVER!" Youngmee shouted

"Youngmee, thanks to you" Jepoy asked and kisses the cheeks

"Awww Conway..." Youngmee chuckles

Just walk away Renee

You won't see me follow you back home

The empty sidewalks on my block

They're not the same

You're not to blame

Just walk away Renee

You won't see me follow you back home

Now as the rain beats down

Upon my weary eyes

For me I cry

"Conway!...Conway!...Conway!" Spectators chants

Walk Away

(Just walk away Renee)

I won't follow you, no

(Just walk away Renee)

I won't follow you no, just walk away

(Just walk away Renee)

Just walk away

(Just walk away)

screen fades

After the Championship has ended

"At Least for a while...winning is not an option" Blythe asked

"Sounds like racing. Conway getting a job done." Sunil saids

Engine Revs

"Gaahh!...i Spill my coffee on my shirt!" Sunil screamed

"Jeff Conway!..."

"Blythe? it's alright i will race again with Josh"

"you're on conway.."

"Slow Down Sharp" Jeff shouted

Car Brakes and stops

"Phew.."

"Boys?!" Blythe getting mad

"Blythe?!"

"I've Been Look for you Conway?!" Blythe getting mad

"i...i..I'm Sorry..." they apologize

"So am i..Wanna Race?"

"Agree..."

Four S2000s has starting the grid

BG Music: Moon Over The Castle (GT1 Version)

"You Know Blythe..i think that happy ending for that" Jeff saids

"You sure are just save the day" Blythe asked "am i right son"

"it was too much day for me."

"Silly old Blythe."

"Thank ya for noticing me. a long race driver it will be"

"This ones for the Trophy!...and even hot dipped to relax." Vinnie replied and winks

"You Know What we say...Drivers" Bev saids

"Starts Your Engines!" all of the pets to give the command

S2000 Engines starts ignitions sounds

"Have Funs Guys!" Anna Twombly declared

"Go Conway!" Sunil Shouted

Green Light to start

"this race has just victory lane for my friends" Jeff saids

"Jeff..This is we're happy endings" Blythe replied

"Ain't That right" Jeff saids

Engines Revs and Glass Shattered

[end credits]


	2. Chapter 2: at the sweet Shop

(Mid Credits scene)

(Blythe Style Racing TV Commercial)

Bev: Oh Hello, I didn't see you there, Welcome to the Blythe Style Racing a racing team of motorsports activities of Blythe Style Racing's at Driving Park

i'm Bev. do you have proven to become a professional driver. Endurance Racing, Super GT, Open Wheels, Stock Cars, Race Car, Rallying and Dirt trials,

Drifting and more. for rookies, amateurs and professional drivers, to compete on a toughest challenges.

Blythe: Being a driver and pets to work on the toughest racers from around the world.

Jeff: we working together as the team train for fitness in a Gym, to keep body shape.

Josh Sharp: This is we're the track to choose...Motorland, Beginner Course, Test Course,

Gymkhana Circuit, Circle Courses, Complex String and The Karting Tracks racing of many activities

check out the racing school.

Jeff: Blythe Style Racing Showcase of cars, for racing activities in motorsports competes for Drivers, Manufacturers, Mechanics, Crew Chiefs, and Teams

to face strategys and skills.

Jake: and most of all this is Littlest Pet Shop a pet store that also serves as a day camp for numerous pets. working as the jot for pit shop and adopted pets

from racers around the world. Blythe works as a fashion designer and making Racing suits and with our help from Anna Twombly,

Roger Baxter was a pilot who served as a crew chief. taking a break at pawrista's cafe. Blythe Style Racing Pet apartments and Room Apartments.

Bev : Because Blythe Style Racing is world renowned for our BlueOptimize fuel economy tuning it's often overlooked that we also have a large motorsport tuning set up and operation, be it tuning cars for track day enthusiast drivers,

through to a number of full on professional motorsport teams and drivers.

Blythe Style Racing writes and develops all its own car tuning and ecu remapping software, unlike many tuners, we have the perfect set up, tools and equipment to develop and test the very highest levels of vehicle tuning available,

including our 3000bhp AWD dyno, data logging, testing, and measuring equipment.

If you are after a little more performance to simply give you THE track day smile, or you are a professional driver going after the season championship,

if you are running a factory ECU (often a requirement in many motorsport categories)

International motorsport tuning, many of our dealers also support race car preparation, offering track day and race car tuning. If you are not in the UK, but still looking for motorsport tuning,

Blythe Style Racing can also help with other elements of motorsport and track performance and tuning too, be it deactivation of your catalytic converters,

(De-Cat) supply of De-Cat pipes and performance exhaust systems, air induction systems, increased cooling, intercoolers or charge cooler supply and fitting.

As well as larger turbo, injectors and other modifications to boost your race day performance.

Jeff: Blythe Style Racing competes Several motorsports activities of the face of the earth, we racing together driven to win.

as Gran Turismo World Champions and achievements. and most of all of racing fans.

Bev: Blythe Style Racing is a must have racing.. For the fans and champions and of course we're heroes.

Blythe: Sign Up now!..And Become a professional driver with,

All: Blythe Style Racing!..

("Blythe Style Racing" Jingle)

Meanwhile at the Sweet Delights the biskits were dressed as janitors mopping the floor

"Uuggh! i hate losing conway got lucky, but blythe is a crew chief and the team"

"Whatever i hate jeff conway. and my daddy got lucky terrible accident and that guy for tv commercial"

"Who's Conway anyway..isn't that right Shea Butter my puppy?"

"i love jeff conway..he so sweet" Youngmee sighed

Ghosteye interrupts the store

"Can...i..help you...Ma'am?" Youngmee scares

"Muffins pls...and i'm looking for the name Jeff Conway..a driver from blythe style racing..where is he?" Ghosteye asked

"Take the muffins and enjoy...and i saw on TV i don't know everything..i swear!" Youngmee afraid

ghosteye grab the muffins in the counter

"I need to talk her this customer" Ghosteye asked

"is in the table" Youngmee afraid

"Cindeanna Mellon?" ghosteye saids

"Yes?" Cindeanna grabs the phone and give phone to ghosteye "You Know About this guy?"

"What?...Jeff Conway? a racer of Blythe Style Racing and a GT World Champion.."

"of course you will...Ghosteye?" Cindeanna Agreed

"Excellent...Jeff Conway going to revenge...and we are talons racing" Ghosteye stomped the phone "and next year GT world champion!"

"My Phone!" Cindeanna crying

"Ha!...i always will be the concept cars in racing history" Ghosteye evil laughs

"The Talons?!" Youngmee gasped

(fades black)

In Loving Memory of

Niki Lauda

1949-2019


	3. Chapter 3: Ending Credits

(Roll Credits)

BG Music: Lullabye by Jim Chappell

Shea Adams (Speaking)

"After the Victory of Jeff Conway was a success at le mans. Blythe was Re-opened the littest pet shop, with her family.

but the bankrupt of Largest ever pet shop and Biskit family racing Fisher Biskit has crashed by

Jeff conway driving out of Honda S2000 LM Race Car a hero was only Gladly beyond any experience of motorsports activities.

and for this team of Blythe Style Racing, as many racing motorsports activities.

Josh Sharp. Jake Conway. Blythe Baxter. Jeff Conway. Anna Twombly and the rest of the team as the Gran Turismo World Champion"

BG Music: "Heaven Knows" (End Titles) by Rick Price Feat, Kazumi Evans (Rarity), Peter New (Big Macintosh),

Jerrica Santos (Torch Song), Danny Balkwill (Toe-Tapper)

Songwriter(s): Harold Fields, Rick Price

[The Pony Tones]

[harmonizing]

[Rick Price]

She's always on my mind

From the time I wake up 'til I close my eyes

She's everywhere I go

She's all I know

[Rarity]

And though she's so far away

It just keeps gettin' stronger, every day

[Toe-Tapper]

And even now she's gone

I'm still holding on

[Toe-Tapper and Rarity]

So tell me where do I start

'Cause it's breakin' my heart

Don't want to let her go

[The Pony Tones]

Maybe my love will come back some day

[Rick Price]

Only heaven knows (Rarity: Cause heaven knows)

[The Pony Tones]

And maybe our hearts will find a way

[Rick Price]

Only heaven knows (Rarity: Cause heaven knows)

[Rick Price and The Pony Tones]

And all I can do is hope and pray

'Cause heaven knows

[Toe-Tapper]

My friends keep tellin' me

That if you really love her

You've gotta set her free

[Torch Song]

And if she returns in kind

I'll know she's mine

[Toe-Tapper and Torch Song]

So tell me where do I start

'Cause it's breakin' my heart

Don't want to let her go

[The Pony Tones]

Maybe my love will come back some day

[Rick Price]

Only heaven knows (Rarity: Cause heaven knows)

[The Pony Tones]

And maybe our hearts will find a way

[Rick Price]

Only heaven knows (Rarity: Cause heaven knows)

[Rick Price and The Pony Tones]

And all I can do is hope and pray

'Cause heaven knows

[Rarity]

Why I live in despair

'Cause wide awake or dreaming

I know she's never there

[Rick Price]

And all the time I act so brave

I'm shaking inside

[Rick Price and The Pony Tones]

Why does it hurt me so

[The Pony Tones]

Maybe my love will come back some day

[Rick Price]

Only heaven knows (Rarity: Cause heaven knows)

[The Pony Tones]

And maybe our hearts will find a way

[Rick Price]

Only heaven knows (Rarity: Cause heaven knows)

[Rick Price and The Pony Tones]

And all I can do is hope and pray

'Cause heaven knows

[The Pony Tones]

Heaven knows

[Rick Price]

Heaven knows

"This is Shea Adams of Radio Le Mans, Signing off"

Blythe Flying kisses

"That All Folks, Good night Race fans!" Bev shouted

(Fades black)


End file.
